


Icebound

by Zargontari



Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a roleplay, Canon Divergent, Hurt No Comfort, Piglin Technoblade, Technoblade angst, Technoblade hears voices, Technoblade never dies except for when he does, because we need more of it and if I can't find it I guess I gotta make it, techno cannot handle the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: After Philza and Techno are captured by Dream, Techno is forced to spend a night outside on the tundra, alone and closed in a box.There's a reason piglins should stay in the nether.
Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Icebound

Techno doesn't know why Dream had to hobble him, on top of everything else. It's not like he's going to run away, after all; not with Phil still trapped inside. When he tells Dream this the admin just laughs. 𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥.

Outside is so much colder than in. The ropes chafe uncomfortably around Techno's ankles as he's pushed through the snow and into a small obsidian box that sits over the frozen ground. He's already shaking by the time that the admin leaves. Chat is worryingly quiet, even when he gives them a mental poke. It's almost as if they're worried. Odd. He didn't know they were capable. But it's fine. It's fine, right? Techno's survived so much worse than just a cold night, even if he's already shaking too hard to control. It's fine. Yeah, he's a piglin, but he's not just a mob. He can survive this.

(𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.)

Techno hadn't quite realized how cold it would get, but it's fine. The sharp, biting pain that's spread across his whole body - that's normal, right? He's okay. It isn't too much. Even though he feels like sobbing, already curled in the tightest ball he can manage, he's fine. 

He won't give up. Technoblade never dies, he reminds himself, but he stopped being able to feel his hands maybe an hour ago and it hurts, his body 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 and he wants to make it stop. It's so cold.

It's getting harder to focus. His thoughts are hard to grab, and only half legible. He thinks he's forgetting something. But he'll be okay, right? All he has to do is stay calm.

stay calm.

where is he again 

Ice has started to cover his body. He shakes it off when he can, but it's becoming harder to tell what is ice and what is skin. Techno's vision swims every time he opens his eyes.

it's cold 

He tries to rub his arms to conserve body heat. It doesn't work. He feels colder than before, and it makes him want to cry.

the voices are yelling 

They're so loud. He can't hear them. He tells them this. It only makes them angrier.

they want him to get up

he tries to 

His arms collapse under his body. He isn't really sure if he ever moved them at all. 

he can't

the voices think he isn't trying hard enough 

his body hurts so much 

it hurts 

he wants to sleep 

the voices don't like that idea. they scream louder. his head hurts now, too, so he screams with them

(𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵. 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘵. 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭-)

phil.

where is phil?

he wants phil

He thinks he calls out for his friend. 

why isn't he coming 

did he forget?

why won't he come? 

did techno do something wrong? 

is that why he's here?

did he hurt someone again?

the voices say no

but techno knows that the voices lie 

if phil was happy he would come because 

because 

because 

...

because 

...

..

. .

please.

(𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯?)

he can't remember.

it hurts.

but he's not shaking anymore, at least. that's good, right?

the voices say that he needs to stay awake.

he's tired of being awake 

he begs them to let him sleep, just for a little while, and he thinks he should hate himself for how hurt he sounds.

they say they will let him sleep

some of them sound like they are going to cry

he wonders why

...

...

techno goes to sleep to escape the cold.

(𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮.)


End file.
